Hail Katie
by AnotherWorld123
Summary: Victoria is mourning over Kate's death. Max is acting strange, so is Mr Jefferson. And Victoria and Nathan's relationship is getting more unexpected than ever. Who should Victoria trust and how will she discover the truth of love, lies and Kate Marsh's true cause of death? Find out by reading now
1. Chapter 1

Hail Katie

"Bitch flipped out!" Zach shouted. "Is this for real?" Dana shivered. "I didn't think she was that messed up?" Courtney added. I got out my phone. I held it upwards toward the scene to record the event. "OMG. What the fuck does she think she's doing?" Taylor asked me. I just ignored her and kept recording. Kate was going to jump…but I didn't believe she would. "Who is that up there?" A guy questioned. I saw Max Selfie walk sheepishly towards the scene. _Don't approach me, don't approach me._ I think to myself. I turn to grimace at her. But she's gone. "Someone else is up there?" I ask Taylor. "It looks like Max…probably here to take a dumb selfie for zero publicity." Taylor hissed. I squint as I make out the slender figure on the roof. "But she was just behind me." I say, weirded out as fuck. I walk over to Nathan who's stood right by the front of the dorms. "Wooo! Go Mad Max!" Warren cheers waving his arms in the air like a maniac. _Typical friend-zoned Warren._ "Nate…" I mummer touching his shoulder gently. He turns quickly to look at me. He quickly looks back up to the sight. I look up to see…Kate. She jumped…she actually jumped. I scream sharply. I bury my face in Nathan's shoulder, but I can tel Nathan is still watching. I hear a splat. And that was the end of Kate. I look on the ground in front of me. I am horrified. "Kate…" I whisper. I cant even believe what Im seeing. A poor girl that I tormented for days and weeks on end. I killed Kate. Oh, my god. I killed her! I wail in Nathan's arms falling to my knees. I can hear Nathan breathing heavily and uneven. "Too dark, must go." Nathan shudders dragging me away from the scene. I take one last look at Kate. Her face seemed peaceful, unlike the rest of her body. Her scarlet blood was pooled over her body, staining her golden cross and her golden hair. Her white shirt was now a hallowing red stained hue. I look away. Never wanting to see Kate's body again. Never.

"Hey, Vic…Are you mad at me?" Nathan asked me gingerly. Twiddling his thumbs with barley any nails as they have been bitten off. "Why would I be mad at you?" I ask him in the same tone. "I just want you to know, things are going to be said about me…Please don't believe them." He says in a pleading tone. "Nathan." I whisper. "You're my best friend. You're the only person here I trust more than myself. I know you more than anyone. Whatever shit gets said…I know you better." I tell him. My heart is doing flips. I shiver and look down. My room feels so…unsafe. I don't like all these pictures of me. I feel like an egomaniac in front of Nathan. But he does not judge me. We're both from money. Maybe that's how we can relate to each other. The Snobs. "Thanks, Vic. I-" Nathan pauses. He looks me in the eyes. He holds my bony shoulder and smiles. "I-I I love you too Vic. And I'm sorry…" Nathan sniffles. I look at him. He seems like he's scared. "What's going on with you?" I ask him softly. "You seem really strange. And it's making me nervous." I tell him. "I…gotta run." He quickly says as if he's snapped back to his usual self. "What?" I look at him with confusion flowing in my veins. "Well…I gotta get our 'Higher Education' for the rager on Thursday, y'know? End of the world?" He gets up and walks toward the door. I stand to face him. "Nate…?" I mummer. "B-Bye." He says sharply and exits my room carelessly. I back down on my bed. I look out my window. There's an eclipse. I stand up and just watch. I watch the eclipse until it descends. I look at the rays of sun shining down. Lightening the grass, the leaves on the trees. And then the tears come. "What a fucked up day…" I say to myself. I don't even try to stop the tears. I just let the salty dew from my eyes. "I'm sorry Kate. I'm so, so, so, so sorry!" I scream. Hoping nobody can hear me, but at the same time not even caring. I'm curled up on my bed crying my eyes out. I hope you get a story out of this Juliet…

This is the real life of Victoria Chase.

Yo! I hope ya'll liked this. I sure did enjoy writing this. I want to do this as a Victoria/Nathan personality insight. I really wanna do more Life Is Stange fan fics. Again, hope you liked. Please, please, PLEASE review, fave and follow and I'll make sure more content follows through. I hope this is not a short as I feel it was. Thanks for reading, EVERY VIEW COUNTS. And I am thankful.

Bye Bye Bye. -Ash


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Unforgivable

"Victoria? It's me." I hear Taylor call to me behind the door to my dorm room. "Go away!" I scream at her. _"Oh no…"_ I think. "Fine! Be like that. I have my own problems." Taylor snaps. I can hear her angry steps as she stomps away from my door. "Well done, Vic." I say to myself. I just feel so overwhelmed. What is going on this week?

Moments later I can hear Brooke hovering outside my door. She probably has something bitchy to say to me. But I just hear her exhale loudly dorm room open and then close. "You could've helped Kate…" I can hear Brooke say telekinetically. "I know." I respond with a whisper. I look around my room for something to distract me from the day's events. I look at Rachel Amber's poster that I have scribbled on. I remember doing it. I still feel what I felt when I did it. But now, I don't think I was right. I hated her. I never hated Kate. But look what I did. I killed her. I wish I could be more like Max.

I then hear stern knocking on my door. "Miss Chase." Principle Wells addresses me. I open the door cautiously. I open the door to find a stressed looking tall man and David Madsen along with a police officer. "Oh, I thought you went home, Principle Wells?" I say to him. "Miss Chase, would you please make your way to my office. This is about the Vortex Club party that lead to Kate Marsh's act of desperation." He informs me in a very uniformed way and ignores my question. "But I-" I try to protest. "Miss Chase, I must insist. Follow me." Wells sternly says with his eyebrows stitched. I have no choice but to follow him. I can see Max poking her nose out of her door. Then I see Dana's Halloween mask of a face, (Then again it's quite fitting for this time of year.) And then the fucking journalist. I see her eyes widen in excitement of drama. "Oh, fuck off, Juliette…" I say in my mind. I leave the dorms and "Make my way" to Principle Wells' dumb looking office. I've never been in here before. The room is kind of dark. I brush the short gold wisps of hair away from my brow, along with a drop of sweat. "Now, Miss Chase if you'd care to take a seat." Wells says. I sit down in the chair to the right of the room. David Madsen sits on the chair on the left and the police officer stands between Madsen and I. "Miss Chase, I believe you know our fellow security guard, Mr Madsen." Wells says whilst pulling his seat closer to the desk. I turn my head to the man sat next to me. "Yes, I believe we have spoken before." I say to Wells politely. "And this is Anderson Berry, he will be taking notes of our conversation." Wells introduces. "Nice to meet you, Victoria. I know the past few hours have been rather difficult. We all know." Anderson Berry kindly says. "Thank you." I say with gratitude of his understanding. "Now, we were expecting that you would be kind enough to help assist us with the investigation of why Kate Marsh did what she did. Hopefully you'll clear some fog on the matter?" Wells tells me. "Well…" I get interrupted by the opening of a door behind me. I turn and see my hero. "Principle Wells. I just came to find Miss Chase. Don't you think it's a bit late to be interrogating students at this time of night? Let me take Miss Chase back to her dorm and get a good night's rest." Mark-Mr Jefferson says, saving me. "I suppose it is quite late." Wells admits "I'll take you back Victoria. Come on." Jefferson says. I walk out of the door with Mr Jefferson. He takes me into the hall and then stops. "Look, Victoria. How would you like to join me in a private lesson of the arts?" Jefferson offers me. "What would I have to do?" I say in a flirty way. "I guess would could "Chill" like the cool kids say these days?" He smirks in a confident way. "Ok, let's." I grin.

Jefferson grabs a pack of cigarettes out of his coat pocket. I look at them. Jefferson catches me. "I see you looking at them. You want one?" He asks. "Oh, but wouldn't we get in trouble?" I say in a innocently flirty way. "Unless we got caught…no." He smiles handing me a cigarette. I giggle. Maybe Mr Jefferson will help me get over today. Hopefully. "I ordered a pizza. I was hoping somebody would share it with me." Jefferson says implying I join him. "Well, I could be your date." I flirt once more. "That'd be very preferable. But, come here." Jefferson says to me. He leans his mouth near my ear to whisper something to me. "Just don't tell anyone. They might get jealous." He whispers. His breath tickles my neck and ear slightly. I smile at him and lean in to kiss him. He looks at me for a moment with bemusement in his eyes. Before our lips meet he turns his head as if it had never happened and continued to make his way back out of the door of the Blackwell Academy halls.

He looks at me for a split second and smiles at me coyly. I return the smile and we make our way to the car park. We see Officer Berry's police car exit the car park. "So, Victoria. The deadline of the contest is soon. You know that right?" Jefferson informs me. "Yes, I know, but I already entered my picture so it's not really a problem for me now." I say. Oh for fucks sake, I can tell he's going to mention Max fucking selfie. "Well it is for Max now. It's a shame with everything happening now. If only we had more time on all our hands…" Mr Jefferson says. I sigh heavily. "So you liked my picture?" I ask him. "It was very…insightful." He responds. "Thank you." I say without sounding as angry as I feel. The honk of the pizza delivery car alerts our attention. Jefferson collects the pizza. I stare at the sky and see a bright star. A brighter and bigger star than all the rest. "Kate…" I say. I feel a small gust of wind chill my bones. I shiver. "I am sorry Kate." I whisper. I look at Jefferson walking back with a pizza in his arms. Then I look back up at the sky. And the star is gone. Kate is gone. The angel is gone and what I did was unforgivable.

"Rest in peace, Katie…" I say softly with sorrow. "Hail Katie…" I whisper under my breath, making the cold air colder and the dark feeling darker.

No more light or warmth, just…dark.

Wow I am sorry if I am making it really depressing. So, I really appreciated the review I got off Cassandra. Thanks Cassandra, your review kinda motivated me to write this. I hope you all likey. I will be posting the next chapter very soon. Also I you haven't already check out my other LIS fanfic, The Blue Feathered Earring, it's a Rachel and Chloe fanfic. Again, I hope you liked it. Please review fave and follow. And I will be seeing you shortly. Thanks so much. Bye! XX


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Night Out

"Is pepperoni suitable for your tastes, Miss Chase?" Jefferson smiled whilst he rested it on the brick wall of the car park. "A little plain jane never hurt anybody." I say hoisting myself up to the brick wall. "Except Max selfies' reputation." I say inside my head. "Here, Victoria." Jefferson says. He helps me up on to the brick wall. He puts his warm, soft, masculine hands around my waist and lifts my small frail figure up to the brick wall. I stare at his hands that have inspired generations of future stars of art and photography. Jefferson sits next to me and opens up a can of pepsi and hands it to me. I look at it questionably. "You more of a coke kind of individual?" Jefferson asks. "Champagne." I answer with a coy smile. I see Jefferson's glasses lens creating two moons in the sky. As if beneath the lens is predicting the future. Two moons, two lots of stars, two universes. Jefferson smiles. "Perhaps the "End of the world" party may provide your needs. For tonight, it's pizza." He grins. His minty breath turns into a fog with his words. I grab a slice of the pepperoni pizza. I sniff the pizza. So many scents fill my mind. Garlic, pepperoni, cheese and bread. I bite into the warm slice of deliciousness. I sigh and smile. "Describe it to me, Victoria." Jefferson says noticing my reaction to the pizza's marvelousness. "What?" I mutter. "Describe the sensation you're feeling to me. You are a real artist, right? You certainly have the potential." Jefferson says. "Well. Like…the colors of the rainbow. Different colors mean different flavours…feelings." I say. "Good, good. Now that's what I like to hear, Victoria. Imagine what each colour symbolises. But it's not just the taste or texture, is it Victoria?" Jefferson asks me with a clever looking smile. "It's everything. The taste, texture and the atmosphere. It's the beauty of words, imagination and food colliding into one. Art." I say. "You have a head on your shoulders. You have your own style. What you've said tells me a lot about you." He says as he bites into his slice of pizza. "Now, what I see," He says as he closes his eyes. "Is the clash of thunder between history and modernisation. Catch my drift?" He says almost softly like a prayer. "Wow, no wonder you're famous." I say with a smile. "Oh, well maybe one day I'll share the spotlight with you when you become a great artist too." Jefferson says shifting his weight around on the wall. "Maybe we should go inside. It's really…nippy." I say seductively. "Let's continue this conversation further in my classroom?" Jefferson asks. "Maybe you could also look at your friends entries for the contest." Jefferson chuckles. "A sneak peek? How could I deny that?" I giggle. He laughs back and we both leave the half eaten pizza and half empty pepsi cans behind.

We both enter the main hall of Blackwell. Even indoors the chill is near unbearable with all the Rachel Amber posters here. "Oh, the poor girl." Jefferson sighs. I walk on in front of him ignoring his attention to any other person but me. I groom my short golden locks with care and flatten my bangs. Jefferson finally catches up with me and unlocks the art room. He opens it up and holds the door. "After you." He politely says. "Merci." I smile coyly. He follows me in and shuts the door. "You got a smoke?" I ask. "Always." He replies. He gets his cigarettes from his blazer pocket and hands me one. He then gets out his lighter from the same black pocket and lights my cigarette. "Thank you." I say smiling at him. "Not a problem, Victoria." He grins. We smoke in silence for a while. "Ah, the pictures." He says remembering what he was here for. He goes over to his desk in a mature looking strut. "So, I was quite taken aback to receive an entry from, er, Mr Prescott. Your boyfriend?" Jefferson asks me in a strange disturbed tone whilst he ruffles through his drawers. "No, Mark he's not my boyfriend, he's like a brother to me." I say suggestively. "Ahem, Mr Jefferson if you don't want a detention." He says also in a suggestive way. I smile at him in a sexy way. "And here they are." He says finally having found the photos for the contest. "Alyssa, Kate, Daniel, Stella, Heyden, Taylor Victoria and Nathan." Jefferson counts the entries. I lean in next to Jefferson to look at the photos. I take a liking to Nathan's entry. "I had no idea that Nate could shoot like this." I say astonished of his skill and style. "Chiaroscuro, my personal favourite. Though that does not matter when I'm choosing the winner." He comments. "I do like Kate's. It's cute." I also comment looking at Kate's happy, colourful shot. "Yes, but I acknowledge that I couldn't pick her picture to represent." Jefferson sighs. "Don't worry Mark." I put my hand on his shoulder supportively but teasingly. "We all know you tried to help her." I add. "Again, I must remind you to address me by Mr Jefferson." He reminds me. "Sorry. I just want you to know that you can talk to me whenever you need to." I say to him. "I'm greatful, Victoria. But I just need to focus on my professional life rather than my social life. With all the publicity arising in Blackwell…we just need a distraction from all that's happened." Jefferson explains. We both just stand in silence. "Well, look at the time. I think you, Miss Chase, need to go back to your dorm. I'll walk you." He offers. And who am I to decline? This is perhaps maybe the first time I want Max fuckmyselfie to take a picture. Not that it has to be her…there are much more talented students here…like Nate.

Jefferson and I exit the art classroom and I notice he doesn't lock the door. But who am I to give a shit? The science room is also unlocked. "Mr Jefferson, may I have another cigarette?" I ask in an innocently polite way. "Yes, of course Victoria. He grabs the pack from his blazer pocket and hands me a cigarette. "Do you need me to light it, Miss Chase?" "No thank you." I say. I open the science room door and put the cigarette in the old skeletons mouth or jaw. Whatever!

I walk out and I see Mark eying me suspiciously. "Just educating the rest of Blackwell not to smoke…?" "Yeah, I'm…sure you set the example…" He says sarcastically. "Really?" I say sexily. I walk down the hall to the entrance of Blackwell. I exit the building with Mark tagging behind me. "Thank you again so much for helping me put together my portfolio." I say just in case anybody is watching. Mark plays along. "Hopefully the rest of the class will follow your lead. I'm sorry I was distracted. As you know, it has not been a good day for Blackwell." Mark replies. "I know this has been an awful day and you can talk to me anytime, Mr Jefferson." I offer "Thank you, Victoria. I imagine you're pretty upset over Kate as well…" Mark sighs "I'm like, still in shock. I've never seen anyone die. I really cared about Katie." I say exaggerating. I didn't care. I do now though. ""Katie"? I had no idea you two were that close…did she?" He asks me. "Well…" I say realising nobody is here. "…How does this affect the "Everyday Heroes" contest?" I ask him. "It doesn't." He says unimpressed. "The contest is still a go and I still have to pick a winner to best represent Blackwell. I've got all the photos except one from Max…" Mark explains. " you really have to fucking mention Max?!" I say in my mind. "I can give you a one word sneak preview of Max's photo-selfie." I say "Listen, you've seen my entry, you know it's better than that." I say overconfidently. He sighs impatiently. "Wouldn't that be so cool to hang out together in San Francisco, Mark?" I ask him flirtatiously. "Stick to Mr Jefferson, Victoria. Please? And, uh… I still haven't picked a winner yet." He informs me. He then turns to walk away. I know he's just acting, right? I grab his shoulder to stop him from walking away. He looks at my hand strangely. "You already love my work, so it's not like you're playing favourites. Just imagine if you pick my photo though... We would have to spend a lot of time together. That could be…fun, don't you think?" I say suggestively. "I'm going to think you didn't say that." He snaps "You might as well choose me. Otherwise I might tell people you offered to choose my photo for favours or something…" I blackmail him. He is really not impressed. "As a favour to your future, I'll also ignore that undisguised threat. This convocation is officially over, Miss Chase, I suggest you go back to your dorm now." He says as he begins to walk away. "But I…" I try to explain the situation to him, but hes gone. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

I'm so fucking dumb. Way to go Victoria. Now who do I go to?

Wow, I am really sorry if the last one was a bit rubbish. But here you go! I wrote this extra-long for you all! I'm a bit busy with school and stuff ATM so sorry if I don't upload as often as I wish to. I hope you all liked this. Leave a review, I'll be sure to mention you in my next if you do. Please follow and favourite and I'll promise to upload a new chapter within this week (Maybe Friday). Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am thankful for the views I get. Good bye and happy writing. -Ash


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Stand By Me

Knock, knock, knock. "Please open up." I whisper. I hear a tired groan inside Dorm 111. The door opens. A topless Nathan looks at me with squinted blue eyes. "Vic?" He says. "Nate." I say back at him. I can barely see him now from the tears filling my eyes. Nathan notices this and pulls me into a hug. "What's wrong, Vic?" He asks me with his face buried in my shoulder. "Everything." I barely say in stifled tears. Nathan puts his arm around my shoulder and lets me into his room. He sits me on the bed and tries to help me calm down. "Tell me what happened, Victoria." He says in a soft tone. I've never heard his voice this soft. "It's just…Kate and Jefferson and everything. I'm so stupid." I confess. "Vic, don't cry." He says patting my back gently. "I'm sorry, Nate. You don't need to hear this. I'm sorry…" I say to him, knowing he's having it rougher than me. "Its fine, Vic. You need a friend right now. You help me more than I get to help you." He reassures me with his hand stroking my shoulder softly "Nate…" I murmur. "Just let it all out, Vic." He says pulling me into another bear-hug. I just sit there on Nathan's bed, embracing a scarce hug and crying my heart out. Kate, Jefferson, it was all to much for me to handle. And now here my best friend is trying to calm me down. After about more or less 15 minutes my pathetic fit of tears come to an end. I sit up and release Nathan from the world's longest hug. "You alright now, Vic?" "Yeah." "You wanna watch a movie?" "Yeah." I stand up and look through Nathan's tidy pile of DVDs in Nathan's drawer. I see the copy of Stand By Me and I pick it up without a second thought. "Stand By Me?" Nathan says surprised. "I had no idea you were a classic kind of chick." Nathan chuckles. "Well, we are watching it. Full stop. Plus it has that hunk River Phoenix in it. R.I.P." I say. "Ok, I don't get a choice. Awesome." Nathan chuckles once more. I put the DVD into the laptop's disc holder and I turn the projector on. I sit on the bed next to Nate and I relax. He puts his arm around me.

The film comes to an end and the credits are on with the music I can hear him humming the song Stand By Me. "When the night, has come." He sings. "And the land is dark." I sing back. "And the moon, is the only light we'll see." We both sing along to the credits. Nathan stands up and pulls me up off the bed too. He's trying to dance with me. I laugh at him. This is the real goof, Nathan Prescott. He puts both of his hands around my waist. I lock my hands around the back of his neck. "So, darlin', darlin'. Stand by me. Oh, stand by me." Nathan sings in a beautiful voice. Nathan looks into my eyes. I've never seen him this happy. Is he doped up? I stare back into his hypnotising blue eyes. "Oh, god. Is this gonna happen?" I say to myself in my head. He leans in slowly. "We're going to kiss!" I say in my head repeatedly. I don't know what to do.

In a split second I make my choice.

Our lips meet and can't pull away from each other. This is really happening. I am kissing my best friend in a non-platonic way! And I don't regret it. I can feel his hand caressing my cheek. I don't have a care in the world. Not now. Fuck Jefferson, fuck Max and fuck everybody. This kiss is indestructible. Nathan and I are invincible. I hope.

He pulls away gently, struggling to let go of this moment. "Vic…" He says touching his soft luscious lips. "Nate, I…" I say. "That was unexpected." He comments. "Yeah, it was." I say trying not to look at him. I've never been this awkward after a kiss with any other boy. The music comes to an end and now it's just the sound of awkwardness. "Do you wanna, maybe…kiss again?" Nathan asks trying to act confident and casual but just making the situation more awkward. "Ok." I say shyly with a smile. I lean in hastily but subtle. He leans in and our lips reunite. It feels as special as it did the first time, memorable.

Before I know it he's pulled away from me, unlocking our lips. He looks at me, up and down. He blinks a few times, quickly, and just sits on his bed. "Do you want to do somethin' tomorrow?" He asks me with his head facing the ground. I don't know if he's nervous or upset. I'm guessing both. "I'd love to do something with you tomorrow. Let's go hang out in town?" I suggest trying to raise both of our courage. "I can take you to dinner or lunch or brunch?" He offers. "Brunch it is then." I smile at him. He looks up and smiles back. He stands up and playfully nudges my arm. I smile. "I've always liked it when you smile." Nathan admits, scratching the back of his neck. "What else do you like?" I ask him more confidently. "You're attitude and how you can handle it when things heat up. The way you brush your hair with your hand when you're nervous. The way you don't even know you're doing it." He says more confidently. He chuckles nervously in a cute way. "Well, I love that little chuckle you do when you're nervous and I love it when you don't even notice it." I giggle. He laughs at my cheesiness. We sit in silence for a few minutes. I check my watch. It's 3 AM. "Look, Nate. Maybe I should leave before everyone else wakes up." I say. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, gorgeous." He says with a weak smile. "Are you ok with that, Nate?" I ask him. "Yeah, yeah. It's fine. But make sure you stay pretty for me." He says casually and with his smile becoming wider. "Merci pour cette." I say with a wink thrown in. "I'll need to Google translate that!" He says as I leave. "Thank you for the evening." Is the last thing I say to him that night.

I make my way back to my dorm luckily undetected. "Thank god." I say under my breath. I open my dorm room, change into my silky Pjs and I fall asleep instantly.

"Victoria!" An echoing voice cries. "Victoria!" It screams again. "Don't wander off into the dark…" A man says. A warning? "What have I done?" A female voice whispers. "Come on…!" Another female voice says. I can't see anything. Just, dark. "No!" The first female voice screams. It's Max! "The storm is coming!" Nathan! I can hear Nathan crying. Then I hear three gunshots. And a sound of thunder. I scream so hard I can feel my lungs exploding and withering away to dust. I finally open my eyes. But all I can see are blue butterflies. Nothing else, just a huge swarm. Are they protecting me? Hurting me?

Suddenly, the butterflies part away. I try to see what beneath the bright blue butterflies is. I begin to see a face. It's coming closer and closer but I can't make out who it is. Do I even know who this person is? But then, I realise I do. As soon as I see the blonde bangs and red nose, I know. "Kate?" I say, realising I can finally speak. Kate just looks at me blank in the face. Her lifeless green eyes are now clouded with death. Her face was a sickly shade of grey with her cheek bones prominent as ever. She was dead. Dead, dead, dead! "Kate, please talk to me, please, please! I beg her with tears running down my eyes. I can hear voices, not belonging to Kate. The voices are fairly distant and this is where I panic. I blink, and Kate is gone. "Kate?" I say, worried. "This has gotta be a dream." I say in my head. I can hear Taylor's laugh. The feeling is chilling and unearthly. "I'm sure she had fun." I hear myself say. "No!" I scream. "No, no, no. Kate I'm sorry." I scream. "Viral slut." I hear my voice say. I see Kate. Alive. She's about to jump off the roof. "Kate, no!" I cry. Before I know it, she's jumped. And she's falling directly towards me. And then everything is happening in slow motion. Kate falling, the magpies flying away, all of us watching. The whole world has slowed down for Kate Marsh. I stare, bemused like I was the first time I saw Kate's death. I look behind me, and there I am. It's another me. Another Nathan, a whole other universe. Wait! Jefferson's glasses. Where is Jefferson?! Was he responsible for this? What happened whilst he and Kate were talking before this happened?

Suddenly everything is back to normal speed. Kate is falling down and down, faster and faster. Until she hits me. And that's when I wake up.

I scream as I wake up. What happened? I see my room, my things. My phone is buzzing on my chest. I pick it up. My dad is calling. I answer. "Hey, princess! How are you doing, Vickie?" My dad cheers. "Hi daddy! I'm doing well here." I lie. "That's my little girl. Your mom and I just got you a present. It's being delivered to you now." He says. "Wow, daddy. Thank you so much!" I say wishing I could give daddy a hug. "You're welcome, princess. Look, I really have to go. It's great to hear your voice again. Remember, we visit on Saturday." Daddy says. "Ok, I'm glad you called. I miss you and mom." I say with a huge smile across my face. "I'll see you soon, princess. Bye!" Dad says. "Au revoir, Daddy." I say. I hang up. I stand up, put on my clothes and I grab my joss sticks and incense holder from my drawer. I pick the "Ylang Ylang" one and light it. I stick it on my incense holder and let the smoke relax me. I hear my ringtone chime and I pick up my phone. It's Nathan. I answer the call. "Hey, gorgeous." Nate says. "Hi, Nate." I say to him. "You want me to pick you up now?" He asks. "Wait what time is it?" I ask him. "It's, four." He answers. "Oh shit! I've missed all my classes!" I panic. "Its fine, Vic. I told 'em you were sick." Nate reassures me. "Really?" I ask him. "Yeah, I figured you'd need the rest. Look, I'm in my pickup now, you wanna go to town?" He asks me again. "Ok, just let me doll up and I'll be there. "Ok, I'll wait for you." He says. "Merci." I say. He hangs up. I smile. Those two have made my week.

I put on my makeup, put on my jewellery and I spray my best smelling most expensive most sexy perfume on and I head out of the dorms to meet up with my maybe-boyfriend. How is it possible to feel totally and utterly like shit and absolutely positively ecstatic at the same time? Actually, I know why. Because of that amazing, beautiful, fantastic boy I've come to understand and support. The one who has always been there for me and vice-versa. Nathan-Fucking-Prescott the 3rd.

He is my rock.

Hey, guys. Sorry I didn't upload yesterday. I was really tired and busy that day. Anyway, to make up for it I wrote this XXL chapter for all of you reading. I don't want this to be a chore for me to write a chapter every now and then but I'm actually enjoying it. I just hope you guys are too. I hope that everyone want more chapters like I want to write more. If I get a few faves, follows or reviews I'll upload another straight away. Btw to the person who messaged me, Juliette will come into play in the story later. I'm not going to say exactly when I'm going to bring Juliette in, but it'll be super soon. Thank you to everyone who has read this. 200+ reads! I can't wait to release the next one and I hope you all enjoyed this huge chapter. Bye, Bye! –Love Ash.


End file.
